Hari Umino
by Darker Then Midnight
Summary: This is a series of drabbles of Harry as he grows up in Konoha as Hari Umino. This is Yaoi or will be later.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Hari Umino**

**Summary: This is a series of drabbles about Harry as he grows up in Konoha as Hari Umino. When Harry was 5, he wished he was somewhere safe and he appeared in the middle of the Third Hokage's office. After questioning, he is adopted by Iruka Umino. He is a year older then the Rookie 9, so he is the same age as Team Gai. This is Yaoi and he's many suitors are Lee, Neji, Gaara, and Shino.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS!**

**1. WISH**

A small male child of five years lay on a dirty cot in a cupboard in England. He was smaller than most at his age and dressed in rags. The child was malnourished and covered in bruises and old scars. He was pale as snow with a heart shaped face, large slanted emerald green eyes and delicate feminine features. His hair, blacker then a raven's wing, fell to his tiny waist. Truth be told, this child looked like a fallen angel, but here he was treated like a devil.

The ethereal boy whimpered in his sleep, as tears cascaded down his cheeks, from the pain in his side. The large man had kicked him really hard in his tummy when he had asked for a new toy. He had yelled about freaks not getting toys and how ungrateful the little freak was before throwing him into the cupboard. The little boy, whose name was Harry, cried as he wished with all his might to be away from here somewhere safe. Somewhere he would be loved. There was a bright blue glow and flash of light. When the light died down all that was left was a lil cot stained with blood and tears.

In another world, a flash of light felled a large office startling the old man working and his silent guards. When it cleared, a small raven-haired child lay on the floor in the middle of the room fast asleep. Unaware of the stunned ninjas as he slipped into peaceful dreams.

**kay, that's it. Hey if you have any pairings for my Love and Magic oneshots please pm me. It will be Harry and another male from a different show or book. No males from HP universe. Harry will always be uke inless I think I can write him as a seme. **

**-Midnight**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. So no suing me you leeches.**

**Future pairings: Gaara/Lee/Harry/Shino/Neji. Iruka/Kakashi Shikamaru/Naruto/Kiba**

**2. Family and Name**

The child looked up at the old man sitting in the chair beside his hospital bed. The man wore robes and a strange hat with a symbol on it. He smiled kindly at the little boy staring at him.

"Who're you?" the little boy asked softly before flinching expecting to be hit for speaking.

The Third Hokage had seen the flinch but didn't comment, instead he replied, "My name is Sarutobi (I don't know if it's spelled like that or not). What's yours, little one?"

"Fweak," the little boy replied innocently, "Thou' sometimes Uncl' calls me boy."

Sarutobi felt his anger rise at the child's innocent reply. Who could tell such a sweet child that their name was freak or boy.

"Child, those aren't names." Sarutobi said, "How about Hari?"

"That swounds nice," the newly named Hari replied.

"So, Hari will you tell me how you got in my office?" Sarutobi asked politely.

"I don' kno'. Sowwy," Hari replied looking down and flinching expecting to be hit, his eyes started to tear up. He hoped the nice man didn't hate him know but he really didn't know how he got here.

(okay, I suck at baby talk please bear with me. oh and if ya wondering how he can understand them it is because of his magic.)

"Shh, it's okay child. No need to cry, I'm not mad," the Hokage said softly gathering the small child into his arms, "How old are you lil' Hari?"

"Fwive," he replied shyly holding up five fingers.

"Really?" Sarutobi asked truly surprised. When the medic nin had examined him they had thought he was three. Thinking back to the report he had read about the child's exam he remembered all the scars, bruises and fractured bones. He was glad that there had been no broken bones.

"Yesh," Hari replied before asking nervously, "Are you goin' to swend me back to my Uncl's and Aunts?"

"No child, you are never going back," he replied. (kay I'm giving up on the kid talk it's too hard to write plus my computer is getting mad at me.)

"Thanks, mister!" Hari exclaimed hugging the Hokage before pausing and asking cutely, "But where will I go?"

"With a responsible ninja who teaches at the Academy, Iruka Umino," he replied with a chuckle.

"Iruuca? (Couldn't resist) Is Iruuca going to be my new mommy?" Hari asked tilting his head to the side cutely.

Sarutobi shook with silently laughter at the thought of the stern but fair male being called mommy. Not bothering to correct lil' Hari, he replied, "Yes. Would you like to meet Iruka?"

"Yes I would love to meet my new mommy!" Hari exclaimed bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Okay, you may come in now Iruka-san," Sarutobi called out chuckling.

In walked a chunin with tanned skin and kind brown eyes. He had brown hair that was pulled up into a pony tail and a scar across his nose. He smiled kindly at Hari.

"Hello, I'm Iruka-" he was cut off by Hari jumping off of Sarutobi's lap and tackle hugging him screaming "MOMMY!"

Iruka starred at the smiling child on his stomach as what the lil feminine boy said registered in his mind. He replied weakly and out of breathe, "Mommy?"

"Yes you're my new mommy, right?" Hari asked with the biggest puppy dog eyes. Iruka smiled down at the boy and nodded before pulling him into a hug ignoring the laughing Hokage. Hari smiled against his chest. He had a mommy. He had a family. Someone to love him. He was happy.

**Me: Please read and review. Hoped you liked it.**

**Iruka: He called me mommy.**

**Me: -innocent look- Don't look at me. Plus I'm sure he will grow out of it. Maybe**

**Iruka: Maybe! T.T**

**Me: any way, Flames will be used to make fire demons. So, Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, it's the third chapter. Hopefully I will have atleast four up before I call it a night. I might not update all that much cuz I don't have all that time between classes and after homework. College life is abit suckesh. I will mainly updated on Wednesday or when I can. So don't get mad if it's a while til the next update after tonight. Oh I'm finally introducing Naruto.

**Disclaimer: Do not own. Oh vey, but I wish I did.**

**3 Naruto**

It's been a few months since Iruka adopted Hari. Iruka found it easy to love Hari and he worried about the child all the time. Soon he would be at the age where he can join the Academy and become a ninja. But Iruka couldn't watch Hari all the time and nor could he bring him to work. So he hired a genin team to watch the young child. Maybe he should have brought him to the Academy with him because four hours after he left. Hari escaped the genin team and went to explore the village. This is what he was doing now. Wondering through the training field.

Hari was walking along when he spotted another child a little younger than him was sitting alone in the middle of the training grounds. The boy had spikey blond hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks and wore a orange jumpsuit. He was staring up at the clouds looking really sad. Hari decided then and there that he would be friends with the other child. So he ran up to the kid and with all the excitement a shy but determined five year old could he introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Hari Umino. I'm five!" he exclaimed smilling widely at the other boy. Who replied shyly and clearly surprised, "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm four. Why aren't you being mean to me like everyone else?"

"Why would I be mean to you?" Hari asked tilting his head cutely.

"I don't know. Do you want to play?" Naruto replied jumping up excitedly at the thought of playing with his new friend.

"Yeah!" Hari exclaimed chasing off after Naruto.

They played for hours before laying down next to each other on the grass watching as the sky changed colors as the sun went down. Hari looked at Naruto who suddenly looked said.

"What's wrong Ruto?" he asked turning to his friend.

"It's going to be dark soon and you are going to go home and won't play with me tomorrow," Naruto replied sadly.

"I will play with you tomorrow, Ruto and always. I promise!" Hari said determinedly.

"Really? Swear?" Naruto asked holding up his pinkie.

Hari hooked his pinkie with Naruto's and said, "I swear I will always play with you and will always be your friend, Ruto."

Naruto hugged Hari, "Friends forever, Ri, friends forever."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own this at all. If I did I would be rolling in money.**

Itachi: Hn.

Me: wow you don't talk much do you?

Itachi: No…

Me: hmm any way I felt like doing something interesting.

Itachi: nice.

Me: any way enjoy.

**4. Bath time**

If there is one thing Iruka hates it's trying to give Harry a bath. Somehow someway, He escapes the bathroom and his apartment and runs around Konoha butt naked, no matter how many traps Iruka sets up. And Iruka has to chase the giggling toddler down. Which was what he was doing now with the help of some ANBU that he had hired. And the Hokage thought he was exaggerating when he had put in his request. Even the ANBU can't catch the little devil.

Hari dodged the various grabs the Anbu and Iruka made for him as he streaked down the street past the hotsprings. The white haired Anbu captain dived at him just as he ran past the door to the womens hotspring. The Anbu nearly got him when Hari suddenly disappeared causing him to sail past where he had been and into the womens hotspring. Varous female shouts and war cries could be hard and a male's scream soon followed. Iruka and the rest of the Anbu winced and paled at the fate of the captain before they began looking for Hari again. Sometimes Iruka wondered how such an innocent angelic looking kid could be such a hellion.

Me: I wonder if they will ever catch that naked jaybird.

Itachi: -snort- Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't Own. So back you lawyer's get back. Go away.**

Me: Okay I was going to have him kidnapped in this on but I couldn't figure out how to work Lee into it so this is dedicated solely to Lee. You get to see overprotective! Iruka next chapter. hehehe just read it you know you want to.

**5. Eyebrows**

It has been two years since Hari had appeared in Konoha. Many things have happened since then. He and Naruto are practically brothers. You hardly see one without the other. Hari is about to enter the Academy in a week after his birthday May 6. (I just randomly picked a date.) Hari had made friends with a lazy boy and a chubby boy. Shikamaru and Choji. Hari meets a girl named Ino who was alright way better than that crazy girl with pink hair who picked on his lil brother (Naruto). Iruka was still called mommy much to his chagrin. The Anbu finally found a way to get Hari into the bath: he will do anything for Pocky. Iruka wonders silently though where he got the Pocky addiction from. (Somewhere Itachi sneezed btw this is before the massacre)

Today Hari had slipped away from his babysitter, some weird lazy man who fell asleep the minute Iruka left. He reminded Hari of Shikamaru but less active. At least he was nicer than his last sitter, that lady was insane even if she had snakes he could play with. He was walking toward the training field bored. Naruto was off pranking the Anbu or Hokage. He missed his lil brother, but he would play with him later. Hari stopped at the edge of the training field staring in wonder at the green streak running around the training field…He was slightly scared. Suddenly the crazy green blur stopped in front of him surrounded by a cloud of dust. When the dust settled it revealed a tall eight year old boy with black bowl-cut hair, black eyes, wearing green shorts and a green shirt, and he had large fuzzy black eyebrows. Hari giggled as he looked up at the taller strange boy. The boy smiled widely down at him before shouting loudly and hyperly, "HI, I'M ROCK LEE WHAT IS YOUR NAME, LOVELY PRINCESS?"

Hari giggled, "I'm Hari Umino and I'm a boy, silly."

Hari liked this strange boy, he reminded him of Naruto but more hyper. Plus his eyebrows were kind of cool. The boy stared down at Hari in surprise before smiling and shouting again. (when does he not shout?)

"FORGIVE ME, HARI FOR MY MISTAKE!" Lee shouted bowing.

"It's okay," Hari replied giggling at Lee's behavior before poking at Lee's eyebrow, "Fuzzy."

Lee blushed looking down as Hari giggled. He looked up startled when Hari started dragging him with him as Hari ran into the training grounds. "Let's play ninja, Fuzzy," Hari shouted smiling at his new friend who blushed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: don't own.**

Midnight: okay, finally it's the one you have been waiting for. But first I want to think everyone who has reviewed. Thank you, you are awesome. And to think everyone who is reading this. Thank you, you're awesome. Please review and tell me what you liked, didn't like or thought was just plain funny. –Sits on a tied up Itachi- well, enjoy. –turns to the hogged tied uchiha menacingly- Now you Pocky-stealing-s-rank-missing-nin where did you hid my POCKY?

**6. Mama Bear**

The Hokage was reading over a report one of his Anbu that he had watching Hari gave him this morning. It seems a missing-nin had decided to try and kidnap Hari. Fortunately, he failed; unfortunately, (for him) he tried while Iruka was with Hari. Sarutobi paled at the things the Anbu described that Iruka did to the ninja. Some of these weren't even humanly possible or shouldn't be. How did he manage to literally make the man into a human-ball he may never know? Or how the man survived half of what was done to him. Maybe it's a good thing he died before the Anbu had gotten to him, Sarutobi thought as he read the rest of the report paling farther. That is not the proper use of an umbrella. Sarutobi sighed putting down the report. If this is what happens when someone kidnaps Hari, what will happen when someone hurts Hari? He paled farther. The Anbu was right, Iruka is a Mama Bear.

"Oh Kami," he said rubbing his temples, "I need a drink."

Midnight: -munching happily on Pocky- Hope you like it. Review and I will give you Pocky!


	7. Chapter 7

Midnight: Omg I got one of the coolest reviews ever. Thank you meh! Whoever you are. Here's the review.

'uh, random curiosity, you do realize that the third hokage's family name is Sarutobi, while his personal name is hiruzen, right? Also, how come lee's name is the only one in the Japanese format of family name, personal name?

and as for this chapter, i think it'd be more accurate to say that Iruka is a mama bear disguised as a dolphin, since he looks so friendly and nice, yet is such an overprotective worrywart who would probably be perfectly capable of tearing the entire akatsuki group limb from limb for attempting to harm his baby's best friend...(and in the case of sasori, hidan, and kakuzu, make certain that they won't be miraculously coming back to life/state of reasonable functionality)

As for the Pocky addition Harry's sporting, could you have an omake where Itachi is one of the unlucky sods who gets hired to try and chase him down, and decides to stop for a Pocky break to simultaneously catch his breath and think about how he managed to convince sasuke to take his bath (answer: bribe with a tomato) and think: now what could possibly be that kid's favorite food?'

Thank you thank you thank you. And here are you're answers.

I honestly didn't know his first name and as for Lee I really don't know I just always seen it like that. Sorry and thank you for pointing out my mistake. I agree about Iruka and thank you for giving me an idea for a future chappie. Hehehe. Omg, I totally didn't think of doing an Omake. I'm going to do it in this chapter. Thank you again.

Okay enough of my rambling. Can anyone tell I had coffee?

**Disclaimer: do not own but I want to.**

**7. Omake: Babysitter**

Itachi accepted the scroll from the Hokage, raising an eyebrow as he read it. The teenager looked at the Hokage before saying, "Isn't this a D-ranked mission for genins, Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen sighed as he rubbed his temples, "It was until the first genin team came back scorched and scared of their own shadows, and when Iruka hired some Anbu to help catch Hari for his bath. I don't think Captain Dog will be going near a hot spring anytime soon."

"You mean that child is the reason he won't go near the hot springs at all?" the young Anbu asked.

"Yes. Please do this. I can't think of anyone else who can other than Ibiki and I really don't want to put Hari through that possible nightmare," Hiruzen pleaded.

"Hai, Hokage-sama, I will do this," Itachi replied thinking, 'How bad can one kid be? From what I heard Hari is a sweet kid.'

Five hours later, Itachi got his answer. It started out find after Iruka left. He played with Hari for a bit before giving him some finger paints and sitting him in the living room with some paper as he went to use the bathroom. Five minutes! He was gone five minutes and when Itachi got back it was a disaster area. Paint was everywhere! On the couch, the ceiling (he wondered how Hari put footprints on the ceiling when he hasn't learned chakra control yet), the floor, the walls and all over Hari. But none was on the paper. (midnight: -laughs- guess he's words are biting him in the ass)

Itachi rubbed his temples as he began cleaning up the paint. Thank Kami it's washable. When he was done, Itachi grabbed Hari and took him to the bathroom. He felled up the tub with warm water and bubbles and striped Hari before placing him in the tub. The young Anbu turned around to grab the shampoo. When he turned back around, there was a distinct lack of Hari in the tub. Itachi heard the echo of giggles as the toddler raced down the hall and out of the apartment completely bypassing the traps. Itachi cursed as he took off after the toddler. For a kid he is fast.

He has been chasing after the little devil for over three hours and he was tired. The young Anbu stopped and sat down on the roof and pulled out a box of Pocky from his vest. He thought back to how he had to bribe his lil brother, Sasuke, with a tomato to get him to take a bath or to do anything that didn't involve playing. Now, what is the kid's favorite food? Itachi asked himself as he munched on a Pocky stick thoughtfully. He heard soft footsteps and a giggle behind him. Turning around, Itachi spotted Hari, who was staring intently at the Pocky sticks in his hand. Raising an eyebrow, Itachi moved his hand up, Hari's head followed; he moved it to the side, Hari followed. A slow smirk made its way onto the Anbu's face as an idea formed in Itachi's mind.

Iruka came home to check on the babysitter and Hari during his break when he walked in on a surprise. Hari was sitting peacefully in the tub munching on a pocky stick as the young Anbu he hired cleaned him. Iruka looked gob smacked at the sight before him.

"How?" he asked in a weak voice.

"Pocky," the Anbu replied simply drying Hari off.

Midnight: hehe Itachi is soo smart. any way thanks meh for the idea and questions. please read and review. or I will sic Hidan on you!

Hidan: Review or get sacreficed to Jashin-sama!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. All I own is potential OCs and my crazy yaoi driven imagination. –Sticks tongue out- so there!**

**Midnight: Okay, my updating may slow abit because I got a ton of homework to work on but don't worry, I will make sure to update when I can. I never stop writing! Anyway, one more chap then Hari will be in the Academy! I put a poll on my profile for you to vote wither you want Hari on Team Gai as a fourth member, Hari on Team Gai replacing Tenten or Hari on a team with OCs (though they might not be nice to him). Keep in mind that the Future pairing for Hari is: Gaara/Lee/Hari/Neji/Shino. Anywho on with the randomness! Naruto style!**

**8. Butterfly**

Hari was playing in under a tree near the Aburame compound. He liked the bug users, they were nice to him whenever he saw one of them and once an Aburame had put on a cool bug show where the bugs formed different pictures. Hari was chasing a butterfly as it flew around the tree. He was happy: Naruto and Lee had played with him, Kaa-san had given him a new book to read; it was on chakra control, and he had found a kitten; it was white with red paws and its name was Yuki. (I'm going to try to use more Japanese words. If I miss spell one please tell me.) Hari giggled as the large blue butterfly landed on his nose and each time it flapped its wings it looked like he had a mask on. He felt a strange tickling sensation on his arm so after shooing the butterfly gently away, Hari looked at his arm finding a couple of kikia crawling on him. Hari giggled and smiled softly putting his hand in their path so that the kikia could crawl on it.

Holding them up to his face so he could see them, Hari whispered, "Go back to your hive little ones I'm sure Aburame-sama misses you."

"You aren't afraid of them," asked a soft voice behind him.

Hari turned around to see a Aburame child behind him. The child had spikey brown hair and wore the sunglasses all Aburame were known for, as while as sandals, grey pants and a grey high collared shirt. The boy blushed slightly while Hari studied him, the blush darkened slightly when Hari smiled shyly at him.

"Hello, Aburame-sama, and no I'm not afraid I like bugs," Hari replied holding the hand out with the kikia on it, "Are these yours?"

"Yes," the boy said as the kikia flew to him and crawled up his sleeves, "You're strange for a girl most girls hate bugs."

"But I'm a boy," Hari giggled, "Plus bugs are cool, especially kikia and butterflies."

"Sorry for the mistake," the boy apologized.

"It's okay, Aburame-sama," Hari replied, "People are always mistaking me for a girl."

'I wonder why,' the boy thought looking the other boy over. The boy was petite with feminine features, snow white skin, a heart-shaped face, large slanted emerald green eyes, full lips, a cute little nose, high cheek bones, long raven black hair that was pulled back into a high pony-tail braid that went to his thighs with braided bangs in the front, delicate looking hands and feet and he wore a green skort with a black shirt that had white fishnet and sandals.

"My name's Aburame Shino," Shino said holding a hand out to the feminine boy.

"Hi, I'm Umino Hari," Hari replied with a smile causing Shino to blush a little, "So what's your favorite butterfly?"

Midnight: I hope you liked it. Shino is soo cute as a kid. Isn't Hari just adorable? Please review and check out the polls on my profile. Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Midnight: Okay it's the loooong waited time for Hari to go to the –drum rolL- ACADEMY! Enjoy. **

**9. Academy**

Hari stood in front of the Academy door nervously; it was his first day, he was finally old enough to go. Hari was so excited; he finally got to learn how to protect his home. Ever since he learned from the Hokage about shinobi and what they do for their village and their 'precious' people; he wanted to be a shinobi and protect his new home, his new family, his Hokage and his 'precious' people. Hari was determined to be the best shinobi ever. Squaring his shoulders and flicking his long braid over his shoulder the eight year old walked into the Academy, to the room he was assigned and walked in to an almost empty classroom. There was one person there, a Hyuuga boy who was Hari's age. He had pale skin, pale eyes and long dark hair pulled back into a low pony tail. He was taller the Hari then again so was about everyone but Naruto.

"Hi, I'm Umino Hari, what's your name?" Hari asked shyly as the Hyuuga looked at him from the second row.

"Hyuuga Neji," came the emotionless reply.

"It's nice to meet you, Hyuuga-san," Hari replied with a bright smile.

"Likewise," Neji replied with a slight blush.

Before Harry could say anything more other kids began to file into the classroom. A green blur shot out of the crowd of kids and glomped Hari. The blur was Lee who was wearing a green spandex jumpsuit with orange leg warmer and arm warmers. He smiled widely at Hari.

"Hello, Ri-chan, how are you?" Lee asked without shouting (Hari had got him to tone it down abit)

"I'm fine, Fuzzy-kun," Hari replied hugging his friend back causing the boy to blush.

'Why do I feel jealous?' Neji asked himself as he watched the two friends interact.

"Let's sit by Neji-san, Lee," Hari said sitting to the left of Neji successfully stopping and fan girls from sitting by Neji without knowing.

"Okay," Lee said sitting next to Hari just as the Academy instructor walked in, it was an Inuzuka jonin, everyone calmed down.

The jonin was tall with wild black hair and grey eyes and red triangles on his cheeks. He smiled at the children before saying, "Hello, I am Inuzuka Kage."

The years passed by. Naruto had joined the Academy a year after Hari. Hari became friends with Neji and still huge out with Lee, Shino, and Naruto. He meet Inuzuka-sensei's younger cousin, Kiba, who is good friends with Naruto. Hari discovered that he had efficiency with plants, so Iruka helped him come up with some jutsus and find scrolls on it. (Any ideals for plant jutsus? Please include them in your review) Today was the day teams were assigned. Hari sat between his two friends his head band tied around his neck cutely. The now twelve year old was nervous. Which team would he be put on?

Inuzuka-sensei was almost done calling out teams, "Team 9…

Midnight: sorry for the time skip. Okay the poll for Hari's team will close at twenty-five votes so please vote. The poll is on my profile. K, please review. Sorry for not updating yesterday, I lost my flash drive I found it under the couch. Take it away, Kisame.

Kisame… Review or Hari won't get pocky.

Hari: Not my Pocky! –puppy dog eyes- Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Me no own so you no sue**

**Midnight: okay the poll is done the votes are in and Hari will be –drum roll- on Team Gai in place of Tenten. So Tenten isn't going to exist in this story, so Tenten fans are shit out of luck. Can anyone tell that I didn't get much sleep? (shut up Riku Lupo it's your fault so no laughing at me. Jk) And thanks my mysterious muse Meh for the ideas for an omake. I'm going to (sometime) make a separate story for omakes. Oh and those who are reading Love and Magic I might not update in a while on that cause I can't find my file for it. Stupid ancient computers. Any way on with the show. Btw if anyone wants to try and draw Hari you can please let me know if you do so I can see. He is sooo cute. Also the pairing have changed. More details at the end of chappie.**

**-I am a line break hear me roar-**

**10. Team Gai**

Inuzuka-sensei was almost done calling out teams, "Team 9 is Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and Umino Hari. You're sensei is Maito Gai. He will meet you at the training grounds."

"Hai, Sensei," the three boys said walking out. When they were outside the classroom, Hari smiled and pulled his two best friends into a hug.

"Yay, we're on the same team, I can't wait to tell my lil bro," Hari exclaimed dragging his amused friends toward the training grounds, though Lee was bright red at Hari holding his hand.

When they got to the training ground, the three boys looked around confused. Lee asked, "Where's Gai-nii-san?" Only Hari and Neji knew that Lee saw Gai as an older brother, since the man had been training him in Taijutsu. "He'll be here," Hari said as they waited for the eccentric man. "DYNAMIC INTRANCE!" exclaimed an green blur that landed in front of them causing Hari to hide behind Lee and wrap his arms around his waist scared. Lee blushed as his crush hugged him. In front of them was Gai in his signature good-Gai pose with a sunset and ocean crashing behind him. (Midnight: does anyone ever find that disturbing?)

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! TODAY YOU ARE TO TELL ME ABOUT YOURSELFS, YOUR LIKES DISLIKES AND DREAMS. AS YOU KNOW I AM MAITO GAI AND I WILL BE YOU SENSEI," he shouted. (Midnight: my ears hurt just typing this.)

"Hi, Gai-san," Hari and Neji replied as Lee shouted, "Hi, Gai-nii!"

"OH, HARI-KUN, NEJI-SAN, LEE-KUN," he said, "Hari-kun why don't you go first?" (somehow Hari gets Gai to use his indoor voice)

"Okay, Gai-san," Hari replied cutely (doesn't know he is doing it cutely though), "Umm, My name is Umino Hari, I am twelve. My likes are my precious people, plants and pocky. My dislikes are perverts, and cold. My dream is to protect the village and my precious people and to be the best shinobi I can be." (Could not help that pun)

"Next, Neji-san," Gai said pointing at Neji.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji, I am twelve. My likes are many and my dislikes are great. My dream is to change the Hyuuga Clan (you know the whole Main and Branch thingy and the Bird seal) and to protect my precious people," Neji replied courtly while Hari rolled his eyes and thought, 'I'm so glad I broke him of the whole fate thing. Now if I could just get him and Naruto to get along.'

"Next, Lee-kun,' Gai said.

"My name is Rock Lee, I am twelve! My likes are hanging out with Hari-chan and Naruto-kun, training and my precious people. My dislikes are people who pick on Hari-chan and Naruto-kun, and who hurt my precious people. My dream is to be a Taijutsu Master and to protect my precious people," Lee exclaimed.

"GOOD NOW MEET ME HERE TOMORROW FOR YOUR MISSION!" Gai shouted before running off causing the three boys to sweat drop.

The next day, Gai put them through the Genin test and they passed. Iruka took them and Naruto out for dinner to celebrate. (Naruto is now living with Iruka and Hari.) Neji and Naruto glared at each other most of the time as Hari and Lee talked. Iruka wondered silently when Hari would release that Lee liked him.

-Line break dancing-

Midnight: And there it is! Any way the pairing are Hari/ male harem and Naruto/male harem. I will put up a vote for five men that will go into Hari's Harem. The two men already in it are Shino and Lee. Naruto's harem already has Itachi, Neji, and Gaara. Whoever isn't in Hari's may be with Naruto. It depends on who is left after the poll. Any way please vote. And Review or Hari will be single forever!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Me no Own this. **

**Midnight: All right! The 11****th**** chappie is here! Now I just want to say one thing YOU NEED TO VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE NOT IN YOUR REVIEW FOR HARI'S HAREM! Okay, sorry to yell but it's annoying that I put up a poll and people are telling me who I should put in the harem in their review instead of voting on the POLL. Hehe don't mean to snap at ya'll but please vote on the poll when I say I have one to vote for you to vote on. So far only seven have voted on it yet this story has been read more than seven times. Okay I'm done ranting. Sorry to snap. –Looks up at long author note- wow I ranted. Lol. I only got one thing to say. ENJOY THE SHOW!**

**-line break dancing through-ja!-**

**Ch.11 Massacre**

(Be warned: the Uchiha Massacre has been slightly changed.) Hari couldn't believe it. The Uchiha clan was gone except for two survivors, Sasuke and Itachi. It seems that the two brother's older cousin, a prodigy and former Anbu member, Shusu (this is an OC he will not show up after this), had snapped and slaughtered the clan before killing himself. The only reason the brother's had been spared was because they were not there. Itachi had taken Sasuke to the park when he had ran into Naruto and Hari who were already there. Itachi was then called away to a mission to Wave so he left Sasuke with Hari, since he knew Hari would watch him. Two days has passed since the Massacre.

Hari remembered when they had discovered the bodies. He and Naruto walked Sasuke home when they all noticed how quiet it was and that there were no guards at the front of the compound. They were walking toward the Main House when they had stumbled across the first body. Sasuke's mother. The two boys had been hysterical and Hari had to carry them out of there. He had run to the Hokage's Tower and into Sarutobi-sama's office shouting. After being questioned by Ibiki, he had collapsed into hysterics holding the two boys close. It took Iruka two hours to calm him and the boys down.

Hari looked down at the little sleeping Uchiha next to Naruto sadly. Sasuke was staying with them until the older Uchiha got back from Wave.

-line break-line break-

Itachi stood in the Hokage's office head bowed as the Hokage informed him about what happened. His whole clan was dead. Itachi felt slightly numb and hollow inside. He may not have liked most of his clan, his father included, but it didn't mean he didn't mourn for the loss of his clan. He was glad that Sasuke was alright and that Hari-kun was watching him.

Itachi bowed as he was dismissed wondering silently if Iruka and Hari-kun would mind if he and Sasuke stayed with them for a while since the Compound was closed until after the investigation. He walked to Iruka's apartment and knocked on the door. Iruka answered and waved him in not asking question before telling him that the boys were in Hari's room asleep and that he could have the couch. Itachi nodded before heading to Hari's room to check on his brother. He smiled sadly at the cute sight that meet him. Hari was curled around the two boys like a mama lion. It was cute especially how Naruto and Sasuke curled closer to the long haired boy. He closed the door and laid down on the couch in the living room. He would ask tomorrow.

-line break singing a kitty tune meow-

**Midnight: And that's that. Okay you know the drill. Please review. And vote. But first a question. Which should be Hari's fav ice-cream? Vanilla, chocolate or other (please say which other)?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: If I owned this every hot male would be paired with other hot males and the women would be shit out of luck unless they are yaoi fans. But I don't so yeah life sucks.**

**Midnight**: Wow I got a lot of reviews for last chappie. Anyway, to the what is Hari's fav ice-cream so far we got chocolate, superman flavor, and raspberry cheesecake flavor. –Raises eyebrow- Never heard of the last two but now I want some raspberry cheesecake ice-cream. Two of my fav foods in one with the added bonus of being ice-cream. Thank you for reviewing. And on that note I will answer a reviewer's questions. R0cky n' bullw1nkl3 I thank you for your awesome review and will answer some of your questions. 1. I'm going to put Iruka with someone else here is a hint. The man is very snarky. 2. Itachi will be with Naruto in his harem. 3. I'm not sure about Tobi but he will most likely be a separate person from Madara. And honestly who names their kid spots? I kinda know why Madara is nuts now. 4. Zabuza and Haku will have a sibling relationship with Zabuza being the overprotective slightly cold big brother. Okay, now that that's done. I honestly didn't know Shusu was an actual name I kinda just went with the first thing that popped into my mind at random when naming the OC. And how much candy did you eat and can I have some? Will on with the show!

-does anyone find this line break funny-

**12. Konohamaru**

Hari stared at the Hokage wondering if he was serious. Team Gai (as they were no called) were in the Mission room getting their first mission when the Hokage told them what it was. The old man smiled at the genin team before placing a seven year old on the desk in front of him. The boy had dark spikey hair, dark eyes and wore a pair of goggles, tan shorts, sandals, a blue shirt and a really long white scarf. He stared at the team with a pouty defiant look on his face.

"This is Konohamaru, my grandson," the Hokage said smiling (somewhat evilly in Hari's mind), "His father and uncle are away on missions so please keep an eye on him."

"WE WILL DO IT AND MAKE SURE NO HARM COMES TO HIM, HOKAGE-SAMA OR WE WILL DO 100,000 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE," Gai –sensei shouted not noticing the 'yeah right' looks he received from Hari and Neji (or ignoring them).

"Thank you, Maito-san," Hiruzen replied sweat dropping.

Hari through a pout at his Kaa-san (he still hasn't stopped calling Iruka that. Hehe my fault really.) who was sitting next to the Hokage at the Mission Desk (or whatever that station they get mission from in the Mission room is called). Iruka was ignoring his son's kicked puppy watery eyes look. There was nothing the jonin could do plus now he would understand what his babysitters went through when watching him. Hari sighed and stared at the kid glaring at him and his team.

Hari smiled and said, "Hello, Konohamaru, I'm Umino Hari. Me and my team will be watching you. The silent one is Hyuuga Neji, the mini-green jumpsuit wearer is Rock Lee, and the big green jumpsuit wearer is Maito Gai, our sensei. We will be watching you today."

The kid blushed slightly at the smiling girl (he doesn't know Hari is a boy and the skort he wears doesn't help much.), "Hi, it's nice to meet you Hari-chan."

Hari smiled brightly at the shy boy thinking, 'So cute, this kid won't be hard to watch at all,' missing the evil prankster glint in said child's eyes.

-line break walks past you-

Six hours later, Hari was re-thinking what he had originally thought about the cute (evil) child. The kid was almost as good at pranking as Naruto. Hari was currently hanging upside down and painted pink. But compared to what the little adorable monster did to his team-mates and Sensei, he got off light. Though that may be do with the little kid's crush on him. Neji was glued to the ceiling dress in a pink tutu and looking like a garden threw up on him plus he smelt like a skunk. Lee was tied up like a puppet dress in a pink dress with makeup and bows tied in his hair. Sensei was stuck in the floor with cat ears glued to his head, painted orange, and no eyebrows. Hari sighed as he watched the evil chibi stuff himself with candy. Now he knew how the Anbu, Itachi, Ikibi, and etc. felt when they had to watch him as a child. Wow, he was evil! COOL!

-line break-

**Midnight:** Well, there it is. The 12 chappie is done. Please keep voting on the Poll. And please tell me what you think Hari's fav ice-cream should be. And if anyone wants to try and draw Hari you can just p.m. me the link so that I can look at it. I really want to see them. The cuteness! Anyway, Review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: -crying in emo corner- I don't own this damn it.**

**Midnight:** MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bow to me my followers and bask in the glory of my fanfiction! MWHAHAHAHAHA! –Cough- Hehe, been reading way too many Dark! Harry fics. Anyway, chapter 13 is here! And Hari's Harem poll will close in a week. Also I took Kakuzu off the poll cause no one voted for him –holds kakuzu plushy close pouting-. Okay on with the SHOW!

**-line breaka- **

**13. Day off**

It is July and the weekend and Team Gai's day off from missions and training. So, naturally like any pre-teen, Hari was sleeping in. Or so the newly turned thirteen year old thought. Unknown to the sleeping pre-teen, two mischievous eleven year olds were sneaking into his room preparing to wake him up. (Ever since the massacre, the two Uchiha's have been staying with the Umino's on weekends or when Itachi has an away mission. Sasuke and Naruto had become quick friends and were now best friends. Sasuke protected his long haired friend from bullies and evil jealous fangirls.) Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other grinning evilly as they crouched at the foot of the bed preparing to jump. Unknown to them, Itachi stood in the doorway watching their antics in amusement. The two boys counted silently to three before jumping onto Hari with a strange war cry. Hari let out a squeak (which he would deny later) and fell out of bed tangled in the sheets. The petite pre-teen glared at the giggling eleven year olds. Itachi shook his head and chuckled silently as he walked on.

Hari huffed as he got up off the floor. 'Well there goes my plan to sleep in,' he thought smiling softly as he studied the two children jumping on his bed. Time and family had changed the two boys. Naruto smiled genuinely. The blond grew his hair out to his waist 'to be like his nee-chan.' (Naruto and Sasuke had started calling Hari that much to Hari's chagrin and Iruka and Itachi's amusement.) He didn't wear such a blinding shade of orange anymore. Now he wore black shorts, a pale orange sleeveless shirt with a fishnet shirt under, a black leather chocker and pale orange gloves. Sasuke still wore what he always had. (Midnight: you know what I mean, the outfit from the show when he is in the Academy.) Though he grew his hair out to his shoulders and pulls it back with a leather tie. (Midnight: I decided I would be nice to Sasuke but I will bash Sakura to the ground. I don't like that pink banshee. Does anyone mind if I pair Sasuke with Hinata or would you like it if I paired him with another male (not Hari or Naruto)?) The two boys were thick as thieves and loved to prank people. Sasuke was carefree and open around his (pseudo) family and in private but he kept up an aloof appearance in school and when he was in the village. Hari shook his head at his two little brothers and laughed.

"Come on," Hari said, "Let's go eat then go to the park."

"Yay!" Naruto shouted before dragging an amused Sasuke out of the room to the kitchen.

-line break-

Hari laughed silently as he watched the two run around the park. Naruto had got Sasuke to play Ninja Tag with him. It was funny to watch. Hari looked around the park and spotted Shino and Lee. He waved at the two boys, who waved back (Shino giving a small wave and Lee waving wildly). Shino was sitting under a tree by the swings and it looked like Lee had just stopped for a break from jogging by the swings. Hari got up and made his way over to his two friends.

"Hey, Lee. Hey, Shino," Hari greeted smiling brightly at the two not noticing the twin blushes.

"Hello, Hari," Shino replied shyly to the shorter boy. (Even though Hari is older he is shorter than most his age and Naruto's age.) (Midnight: Nah, Hari's just short. Plus even in the show Shino is tall for a 12 year old at the beginning.)

"Hey, Ri-chan," Lee smiled blushing abit darker. The three friends talked, Hari not noticing the glares Shino gave Lee or the subtle glares Lee returned, as he talked to them. Watching them from the monkey bars, Naruto and Sasuke noticed the glares though.

"Hey, Sasu, do you think Hari-nee will ever notice them crushing on him?"

"…No," was the grunted reply.

"He is kinda dense. Think one of them will make a move?"

"No."

"Think Hari will realize that he likes them both?"

"No."

"Think he will be able to choose between them?"

"No."

"Should we do something?"

"If they don't."

(Midnight: Sasuke is still the non-talkative person we all love or hate.)

**-limit breaker oops I mean line break-**

**Midnight: **Well that was ch. 13. Hoped you liked it. –sigh- Hari is soo clueless. I will update Love and Magic soon though the oneshots for the Percy Jackson xover and the Code Geas xover will have to be re-writen since I am unable to find the file I had them in. I will be posting one-shots soon though as I re-write those two. Take it away Itachi!

**Itachi: Review and you will get Pocky. –looks at pocky stash shiftly- Maybe.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: -crying- I don't own this and it makes me very sad.**

**Midnight: okay, Hari fav ice-cream is chocolate. Had two reviews that voted for it the others voted for different flavors but there wasn't more than one. So chocolate won by luck. Weird. Oh I'm on twitter. I'm Az_Dark. Anyway, this chappie is kinda random. I was drinking coffee when I wrote it. Me plus coffee equals weird. And hyper so yeah. This is an Omake filler chappie. The whole Ibiki babysitting Hari had been bugging me. MWHAHAHAHAHA! Poor Ibiki…Hehehe.**

**Kisame: You had coffee today didn't you.**

**Midnight: Squishy! –glomps Kisame-**

**Kisame:. -knocked out cold-**

**Midnight: oops.**

**-Line break dancing on the floor-**

**Ch. 14 Omake: Babysitting II**

Hari stared at the tall, bald, scarred man who was hired to babysit him while Iruka was teaching class. The eight year old cocked his head to the side cutely as he studied the man who was studying him. Ibiki looked down at the feminine looking boy he volunteered to look after since no one else could. The child was cute except for the fact that he had an unholy gleam in his eyes that made Ibiki shiver in dread. Hari smile sweetly up at the man. Ibiki gulped remembering what some of the shinobi had told him about the kid. Suddenly an Anbu appeared in front of him interrupting the starring contest.

"The criminal is not talking the Hokage wishes for you to take care of it," the Anbu said before she left as suddenly as she appeared.

"Okay, now what do I do with you?" Ibiki asked more to himself then to Hari, an idea came to him, picking up Hari, "Come on kid you're going to learn something new."

-line break-

Ibiki smirked as he watched the little kid bounce hyperly around the Interrogation room, chattering excitedly at the criminal tied up in the chair, and asking insane questions. Yup, that was the wonders of coffee and little kids. Insanity. The criminal looked like he was going to piss himself or scream or both.

Finally, the man yelled, "ALRIGHT I'LL TALK JUST GET HIM AWAY FROM ME PLEASE!"

Ibiki smirked and headed in there pushing Hari gently out the door to go torture the rest of the T&I department. It had only been 30 minutes too. What a disappointment the wuss didn't even last an hour. Ibiki began interrogating the man while hoping Iruka didn't kill him for giving Hari coffee…and letting him in the same room as a murderer.

….Unfortunately for Ibiki, Iruka found out that he had let his son into the same room as a murder, tied up or not…and that he gave Hari coffee. Mama Bear was not happy and he let Ibiki know that painfully.

**-line break dancing off the page-**

**Midnight: that's a wrap. Poor Ibiki, he made Mama Bear mad. –sigh- -happy smile ignoring the Ibiki's distant screams- Well review please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

**Midnight: Here is chapter 15. Enjoy! The poll will close at the end of the week.**

**-line break dancing across the floor-**

**Ch. 15**

The fourteen year old sighed as he gazed down at his sleeping twelve year old 'brother' who was sitting next to their 'Kaa-san's' hospital bed. Hari was glad that Naruto and Iruka were fine but he was still a little mad at his little brother. If he had just come to Hari for help with his clones, none of this would have happened. But since Hari had been away on a mission, Naruto had listened to that creep Mizuki and stole the Forbidden Scroll and managed to memorize one jutsu, before Iruka found him, trying to pass the graduation exam. Naruto was such an idiot at times. Iruka had been injured by Mizuki's giant shuriken in a near fatal blow to the back. He would be better in a few days. Naruto had used Multi-Shadow Clone to beat up Mizuki.

When Hari had gotten home, the next morning, he had lectured Naruto before hugging the blond and crying. He didn't know what he would do if he lost his family. Sitting in a chair on Iruka's other side, Hari smiled gently down at his sleeping 'mother' glad that he would be alright soon.

"I'm glad you're both alright," Hari whispered holding Iruka's hand tears coming to his eyes, "I love you, Mommy, get well soon."

**-line break-**

**Midnight: I hoped you liked it. Oh, Sasuke's being paired with Hinata. But Sakura is going to be bashed so hard her kid's will feel it if I don't kill her off first. Please Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: do not own.**

**Midnight: Sorry for the wait. My comp ate my files and I was very busy. Here is chapter 16. Enjoy.**

**-Line break-**

**Ch. 16 Naruto's Team**

Naruto bounce in his sit excitedly. Today was the day teams got assigned. He hoped he was on the same team as his best friend was. Iruka was almost done calling out teams. Naruto and Sasuke crossed their fingers praying that they would be on the same team and no fangirls.  
>Iruka called out, "Team Seven is Uchiha Sasuke, Hanuro Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto your sensei is Hatake Kakashi, he will meet you on the roof."<p>

The two boys glared at the pink haired menace when the relisation of who was there sensei dawned on them and they groaned hitting their heads on their desks.

"Kaa-san please tell me it ain't Pervy Dog who is our sensei!" Naruto exclaimed looking up pitifully at his 'mother'.

"I'm sorry Ro, but he is the only one who can help teach Sasuke other than Itachi how to use the sharingan plus he isn't that bad," Iruka told his son calmly.

"Still a pervert always staring at Nee-chan," Sasuke muttered so only Naruto could hear.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed as he got up to follow Sakura out of the room with Sasuke behind him, "See ya at home Kaa-san."

-time skip-

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had been sitting on top of the roof for 3 hours and still their Sensei had not showed up. Suddenly, there was a poof of smoke and standing infront of them was a man with white gravity defying hair, a mask with his headband covering his left eye and a orange book in his hand. He gave them a mock salute and a hello.

"YOU'RE LATE!" screamed the pink haired banshee making Naruto, Sasuke and the man wince.

"Sorry got lost on the road of life," He replied ignoring their snorts, "Now why don't you tell me about yourselves. Likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies."

"Why don't you start us out Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Okay, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes and dislikes. A few hobbies and I don't feel like telling you my dream," Kakashi replied before pointing at Sakura, "You go first Pinkie."

'We didn't learn anything about him,' the three genin thought.

"My name is Hanuro Sakura. I like –looks at Sasuke and giggles-. I dislike Naruto –looks at Naruto and glares- and Ino-pig. My hobbies –looks at Sasuke again- and my dream is –looks at Sasuke and blushes-." Sakura said.

'Great a fangirl,' Kakashi thought as he watched Sasuke cringe slightly and scout closer to Naruto before saying, "Okay Emo you're next."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have many likes which include spending time with my best friend, anika, and nee-chan. My dislikes are fangirls and the color pink –glares at Sakura out of the corner of his eye-. I have a few hobbies and my dream is to protect the village," Sasuke replied smirking slightly at Sakura's expression.

'Huh, didn't give much away, I wonder who 'nee-chan' is I don't think he has a sister,' Kakashi thought as he said, "Okay, Girlie you're up."

Naruto glared at him as Sasuke snickered ever since he grew his hair out like Nee-chan he had been mistaken as a girl. Maybe that's why Sakura hated him? Not that he cared. Naruto glared as he replied, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am a boy. –smirks at Sakura's surprised look- I like spending time with my best friend, Kaa-san, Nee-chan, and Ita-kun. I dislike fangirls, stalkers, people who are mean to Nee-chan, and those who hurt my family. My hobbies are many and my dream is to be like my Nee-chan and become a great ninja.

'I knew he was a guy had to babysit him, wonder if he or Hari remembers me, heh, those two are so alike,' Kakashi thought with a smirk as Sakura gaped at Naruto, 'Apparently not everyone knew he was though. Uchiha doesn't seem surprised.'

"Alright, meet at the East Gate tomorrow morning, and don't eat," Kakashi said, "Don't need you pucking."

Before they could protest, he was gone. Naruto and Sasuke shared a look. No way were they not eating breakfast. They had a feeling they would need their strength.

"Hey, Ro, I'm staying the night with you," Sasuke said walking with Naruto.

Naruto snorted, "You just want to eat Hari's cooking. You know I just realized something. No wonder people mistake Nee-chan for a girl even his name is a girl's name."

"Hn," Sasuke agreed.

-line break time skip again-

Team Seven meet at the bridge at East Gate. Only Sakura looked hungry. When Hari had heard what Kakashi had said, he had snorted and stated that they haven't skipped a meal before no ways in hell were they starting now. This morning he had made them a big breakfast to give them energy. Sasuke and Naruto snorted as they listened to Sakura complain. They should have known she would have followed the rules and not eat. It was two hours before Kakashi showed up and took them to the Training Grounds.

"Alright, see this two bells," Kakashi said holding up two bells, "You need to get this bells to pass and become a genin before the timer goes off. Whoever doesn't get a bell will be tied to a post and will not get lunch. Begin." –Kakashi disappeared-

(Okay clearly I don't remember how the bell test went but this one is completely different. I don't feel like writing the whole thing out though. So TIME SKIP! XD)

Sasuke and Naruto sat on either side of Sakura who was tied up. Sakura had gone back to the posts and tried to eat the lunches. Sasuke and Naruto had worked together to get the bells but had failed though they nearly got them. They would have if the timer hadn't went off.

"You fail," Kakashi said, "Only two of you tried to work together and one tried to still the lunch. You will be sent back to the Academy. I'm going to go give my report stay here and don't give Sakura any food."

Kakashi poofed away. Little did they know that was a clone and the real Kakashi was hiding in a tree watching them. Heck, they hadn't even been fighting him just his shadow clones.

"Might as well as give her some food," Naruto said ignoring Sakura's protests.

"Sakura, shut up, shinobi's don't always play by the rules. That is why unlike you me and Naruto ate this morning," Sasuke snapped holding up some food for her to eat, "Here eat."

Kakashi smirked thinking, 'Not as hopeless as I thought.'

Kakashi appeared in front of them pretending to be angry, "YOU" –pauses and watches them cringes with a smirk before eye-smiling- "PASS!"

"What!" the genins shout.

"Sasuke is right. Shinobi don't always follow the rules. But more importantly, like Naruto and Sasuke showed earlier, you need to work together," Kakashi smirked at their expresions, "Meet me at the Mission room tomorrow."

"Hai, Sensei," the genins replied.

**-line break-**

**Midnight: Okay, I was going to introduce Hogwarts this chapter but my original was lost so I had to re-write but couldn't remember anything. Hope you liked it. The Pairing for Hari will be announced next chapter. Polls closed. Please review.**


End file.
